Modern Day Jedi
by jacen9
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction based around the question 'what would it be like to have Jedi in this time and in this world' well this is the answer. I'm really bad as summery s so please read and find out for yourself. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any related information. I don't own any of the items, names or anything related with Star Wars. I don't own anything even remotely related to Star Wars.**

The date is 2020ad.

Diaz ran in the dust and dry air which is Mars, Diaz was a large man, broad shoulders, and always wore a long brown clock, his hand was hardened skin, while the other was hardened steel, he wore normal clothes so that he could blend in with the locals, he had been sent to mars to recover a disk, but that had gone wrong. Mars had been colonised about 10 years ago, with the discovery of the new 'Ion Drive' system it allowed ship to travel the length of the solar system in a matter on months, it also allowed full-scale colonisation of Mars, and small scale colonisation of Uropa, one of the moons of Jupiter. However Diaz was only concerned with his apprentice. He ran through the low atmosphere, at such a speed which would have killed a normal man in seconds, but Diaz was no normal man, he was a Jedi, a Jedi Master at that, his apprentice was new to the craft, and as such had not yet learnt the necessary skills needed to survive on Mars, the planet was safe in places, however with the lockdown on earth many criminals had escaped to Mars and because of some stupid law they couldn't be jailed for laws which they did on other worlds. As such they were free until they returned to Earth. The problem was that if a Criminal begins to gain power on Mars the Jedi have to step in and stop it. But this isn't always easy; a new and ever growing trade erupted shortly after this law was discovered. Bounty Hunting.

A Bounty hunter is a man or woman who hunts others for money, some of these are mundane, as they hunt people who really did do something wrong and only accept the 'death' payment if it is absolutely necessary, but others just shoot and ask questions later. Now Jedi seem to be the holy grail of bounty hunting, if a bounty is put on a Jedi most bounty hunters will steer well clear, but there are a few which believe that they can make a name for themselves by killing Jedi. Now if that Jedi is skilled in either profession then it is almost impossible to bring a Jedi down, but if that Jedi is nothing more than an Acolyte or an Apprentice then it becomes easier, and as such they are hunted more and more. Especially on Mars. Diaz had asked the Jedi Council to send someone else, but they had refused, saying that the apprentice needed more experience. However Diaz disagreed, the experience that he needed was fighting remotes, or sparing with other apprentices or Masters. This was not what he had in mind.

Diaz neared a large mound of dirt, he jumped, adding the Force to his jump he cleared the mound and then he saw in the distance a Lightsaber, it was Orange, the colour of his apprentice's Lightsbaer. Diaz reached for his Lightsaber and used the force to increase his speed even more; the very air was now travelling slower than he was. This was part of a Weapons Masters abilities, he ran but did not activate his lightsaber, he was now travelling so fast that not even his apprentice saw him, he jumped into the fight and activated his lightsaber, it flashed in a second, on the activation stroke Diaz brought it through a mans arm, and then on the downward cut sliced the muzzle of another gun in half. He did all this before then noticed him, he had moved into another striking position before they all turned to see the man looking at his half gun and another looking at the stump which was his arm. One of the bounty hunters turned round only to see a Lightsaber carve a hole through is chest as Diaz plunged it in.

The other Bounty hunters, now distracted by Diaz turned to fight him, which allowed his Apprentice to move, he moved with much les grace than Diaz, but it was effective enough, he moved into position enough to plant a deathblow on a bounty hunter, however as the bounty hunter had not as of yet fired at Diaz he was able to move out of the attack, but was unable to fire as he soon had a hilt of a lightsaber sticking out of his gun, the rest of the saber was burning a hole through his back, it wasn't instinct death, the electrical signature of the lightsaber mimics the electrical impulses of the spine, as a result someone which a lightsaber through the spine will not die right away, but will die instantly the blade is removed, as it was. Diaz called on the force to call his lightsaber back towards him, he had seen that his apprentice was going for a death blow, and he also saw that he moved to soon, he would need to get that sorted out, so instead of allowing his apprentice to get shot in the side Daiz had thrown his lightsaber on a sideways stroke after severing a man across the stomach area, and then sued the force to make sure that it impacted straight and true through his gun and his chest.

The Bounty Hunter dropped to the ground, his gun splitting into 2 pieces as it hit the floor. Diaz walked over to his apprentice and saw that he was slightly wounded, a few burns from the new particle weapons which they called blasters. "Jaden, are you alright?"

"Yes Master, just a few burns, nothing to get stressed about!"

"Stressed?" Diaz smiled, he knew that his apprentice was trying to make it look like a joke, and non another occasion he would have responded with a joke of his own, but not to day. "I'm not stressed, I was concerned, when I arrived at the tavern I noticed that you had not arrived yet, and since I took a detour you should have been there long before me. I guessed that something like this would happen. The bounty hunters are getting bolder, they are attacking Jedi in day light, I must report this to the council.

"But Master, what about the mission?"

"That was what the detour was about, the disk was found in a morgue, the informant jumped from a 6 level building. He died on impact. Now that I have the disk we need to return to the temple as quickly as possible, I have a feeling that the bounty hunters were looking for this." Diaz answered, he truned and started to walk away, but was stopped by Jaden. He said, "Master, I how do you know that, I mean that they were shooting at me, they seemed to be intent in killing me."

"As they should be, the moment that you showed your lightsaber they knew that you were a Jedi, so they believed that they might be able to collect the wide bounty which as been posted. That would have been enough to pay for a large enough ship for them to actually become a power in this part of space. As you can see that have no catching equipment, no nets, no darts, they wanted to kill you, take the disk and run, make it look like some kind of crook did it. But this is not the time or place to talk about this, come on. We need to return to the council." And with that Karl started the long walk back with his apprentice staying very close and taking a few glances back at the dune of sand and dust covered with blood and body parts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any related information. I don't own any of the items, names or anything related with Star Wars. I don't own anything even remotely related to Star Wars.**

The trip back to Earth was uneventful; Diaz had shut himself in his cabin, and left Jaden to wander around the ship. The ship was a class 2 shuttle, a small ship, not usually used to transport people, but it was one of the faster ships, the Zeveron was a modified ship, it was used mostly to smuggle people from earth to mars and back again. Travel to and from Mars was highly controlled, even the Jedi had trouble, as without official standing from the governments of earth the Jedi could only move around in the shadows, the same as they always had, the problem was that it also meant that their job was much harder. But that didn't mind Jaden, he was only concerned with proving himself to the Jedi Order, he had been one of the first Jedi to be chosen from the children's class, it was an experimental program designed to see what a Jedi would be like if he/she had been chosen near birth to become a Jedi, it was difficult, but a handful had been found, and he was one of them, he had been Welsh, but when you become part of the Jedi ties like that were cut, he was a Jedi, nothing more. Jaden was a tall man for his age, he was only 16, but he was skilled beyond his years according to some of the Knights, it seemed that he had a natural talent to learn ways of the force, and skills with a lightsaber, skills which would take the knights weeks to learn he could learn in a matter of days. But it still frustrated him, if he was learning that fast, then why did the council want to put him with Diaz. Diaz was the Senior Jedi on lightsabers, it was said among the Jedi that if a Jedi attempted to stand toe to toe against Diaz with a Lightsaber no one could win. It was because of this Jaden hadn't fought against becoming his apprentice, the problem was that he believed that he would be promoted to the rank of Padawan, but he was still an apprentice. As Jaden walked the thin corridors which lined the ship he looked out of a view port at the stars, he closed his eyes and allowed the Force of take him, he saw everything, each star seemed to glow with the force, he could feel the tiny vibrations in the hull of the ship as it travelled at hyper speed. Travelling through space without a hyper drive was considered crazy, as it would take months to reach Mars, now it only took hours. Jaden opened his eyes and continued to wander, he wasn't allowed into the cabin, his Master Diaz had felt that the news about the disk, the news about the informant's death and the bounty hunters was too important to wait a few hours. Jaden was still frustrated at the fact that he had been sent on a routine mission to Mars, it was pathetic, he was of the skill where he should have been sent to Uropa. Sadly it seemed that only knights and Masters where allowed on Uropa, or the world beyond, but that is only rumours and hearsay.

Jaden was rocked by the sudden movement of the ship under his feet, he managed to steady himself to see Diaz walking through the corridors of the ship, he was just walking, when the ship bucked he seemed to anticipate it a moment earlier and adjust himself accordingly, he wasn't even slowing, he neared Jaden and said, "We are getting ready to land, we seem to have hit a large storm over the pacific, we will arrive at the drop off point in a few minutes, get ready." Diaz continued to walk on, he neared the ramp and waited for Jaden, he approached the door and suddenly felt a rush of air behind him, he fell over but was caught in mid fall by Diaz, Jaden turned his head to see a massive hole in the side of the ship. "What in the hell?" Jaden said with disbelief, Diaz helped Jaden to his feet and quickly moved to the hole and pocked his head out of it, the wind was incredible. Diaz had to use the force to keep himself from being pulled out of the ship, the ship was travelling almost straight at the ground, the emergency system had kicked in, if damaged return to ground level to avoid passenger suffocation.

As Diaz looked around he saw the faint blip of an ion drive, it was another ship, smaller, looked like a star fighter, which had been modified to fly in atmosphere. It must have waited for them to reach the storm and then shot at them when the ships defences wouldn't work. Diaz looked to the ground, even though the ship had now levelled out it would still take to long for the ship to land safely, they would have to jump, and at this speed, over the terrain which they were now, which was forest it would be dangerous, perhaps deadly even to a Jedi, perhaps a Master could survive it, but an Apprentice, no a Padawan, that was one thing that he had spoken to the council about, he wanted Jaden to be promoted, he had battled the bounty hunters like a Jedi, and he was proud of him for that, he just hoped that he got the chance to tell him that. "Were going to have to jump Jaden. If that ship gets another shot at this hole it could shear the superstructure of the ship apart. He need to get out of here now."

"But Master," Jaden walked to the edge, "The impact to hitting the ground at this speed will surly kill us, and impacting one of those trees will kill us for sure."

"Yes, but use your Lightsaber, strike at the trees, cut your way through, use the force to knock the trees away and then use the force of cushion your impact. Here is a transmitter it will only transmit to mine, and vies versa. When we hit the ground start looking for each other, once we find each other we will head to the temple. We'll jump on the count of 3, 1…2…3!" And on that they both jumped, it wasn't a moment too soon as the ship launched another missile which impacted the ship just below the hole, the blast wave and the heat was enough to light the trees below, just as Diaz and Jaden landed in the middle of them.

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, will try and update as soon a possible, it will soon explain why they are being attacked so much, and the story will soon become much more complicated and will hold action which has not been seen before on Fan Fiction, so keep reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any related information. I don't own any of the items, names or anything related with Star Wars. I don't own anything even remotely related to Star Wars.**

Diaz felt the heat from the missile as he fell from the ship, he looked around him and used the force to find his padawn, but he couldn't find him, it didn't really matter as he didn't have the time himself to look for him. He reached under his cloche and pulled out his lightsaber and thumbed it on. As he fel through the trees he fell into the style of Makastki. Makastki is a style for fending of multiple assaults with offensive strikes, he used it to strike at each of the trees which came at him and then with a flick of this wrist used the force to push a massive tree trunk forward to flatten another. It was an easy thing for him, assuming that he often taught such a skill to knights. But as he thought of this his mind turned to his padawn, he hadn't been taught this, it was considered too high for his grade, he would be having a very hard time indeed, he hoped that he had hit the ground already, at last that he had been shown how to do. Diaz had to quickly return his attention to the job at hand, he was nearing the ground, it wouldn't be long until he touched down. Diaz saw that he would land in a clearing, which was at least one blessing. He used the force to create a whirlwind at ground level, causing him to slow down, he infused the force into his legs to allow them to suffer much more damage and not show for it. But what he did mostly was ensure that once he hit the ground he rolled.

Which was exactly what he did, as soon as he touched down he rolled on his right shoulder and came to a dead stop after 1 roll. It was incredible; no Jedi had survived a fall like that. Daiz turned to his comlink and thumbed it on, it was dark and the only light came from the burning ship which was still falling through the sky, well, at least parts of it, it seemed that the star fighter had not seen them jump and had continued the assault, the ship had been torn in 2, the drive section had exploded, that was he explosion which Diaz had felt on his back, but the main compartment had been subject to another missile. All that was left was raining debris, Diaz looked at the comlink and saw that his padawn seemed to have landed a few hundred meters away from him; it must have been due to the force that they landed so close together. Daiz returned him comlick to his pocket and began the treck through the forest.

The forest was old, it was then that Daiz remembered where they had been when they had been attacked, and they were over the Amazon rain forest. Daiz moved his lightsaber to his right hand and continued his walk. He had been in the Amazon many times, but he had always stayed to the outskirts. The reason was that it was full of dangerous snakes, mastly anacondas, Diaz knew that he could survive an attack by one, but he would rather not have to, since he knew that the snake was only protecting it's self, he didn't want to have to kill it if he didn't have to. Diaz stopped, he heard a commotion coming from in front of him, he checked his comlick, and according to this his padawn was just in the next clearing. Diaz thumbed his lighstaber off and walked to the clearing, he stretched out with his senses and realized that he was not alone here, in the clearing their was about 6 other people, 1 was injured, possibly badly; the others seemed to be around him. Diaz moved into the clearing, using the force to stay invisible. As he entered the clearing he say his padawn, injured on the floor, his hair matted with blood, but other than that he seemed to be find, it must have just been a concussion, possibly from hitting a tree on the way down, or from hitting the ground. He would have to talk to this padawn about this.

Diaz walked through and took out his lightsaber, walked behind the closest guard to Jaden and thumbed it on, before they knew what was happening one of them was down on the ground. Diaz didn't like killing, but he also didn't mind it when the time came, he would kill and not think about it. It was that detachment which had allowed him and only hi m to learn the ultimate fighting style which was Vappad. But here he did not use it, in Vappad you become a weapon, anything living dies, and that would most likely include his padawn. Instead Diaz switched to Altaro, a style which favours speed and jumps, but in Diaz's hand it become a lethal blend of speed and agility, in this style all time seems to slow down for Diaz as he moves with the power of the force, he jumped over the second bounty hunter and brought his lightsbaer down across his shoulder, severing it just between the shoulder and the head. It was a killing blow, Diaz then turned but moved his lighsaber in a sweeping movement to catch one of the more heavily armoured opponents, he wore amour designed to deflect blasters, but the weak point was the't' shaped visor, the lightsaber passed right through the head, all that was heard was a wet pop as the helmet cracked open and the lightsaber liquefied the contents, the gas from the lightsabers incision forcing the helmet to pop open. By the time Diaz had began to move the body was already on the floor. Diaz moved towards the last 2, who had taken to standing side by side using repeating blasters to keep him at bay, it would have worked as well, had Diaz not seen the detonators behind them, he used the force to turn one of them on while using his lightsbaer to deflect the bolts around into the trees. The lightsaber was moving almost like a shield of light, and that was essentially what it was. Diaz started to count, 1…2…3…4 at 4 all that could he heard was the sound of blaster fire and the lighstaber, …5… then an ear popping crack as the detonators exploded. When Diaz reached 6 their was nothing left, save an arm here, a leg there. Nothing.

Daiz turned and saw that Jaden had come through it relatively unscathed; when he put his hand on his shoulder he searched though the young mans body looking for something wrong, something other than the blood on his head. But what he found actually settled him, he had been tranquilized. They had darted him, it seemed like they had taken him from surprise as he moved through the forest, well he couldn't blame him, the amount of life that existed here would screw up any Jedi. Daiz lifted him into his arms, used the Force to augment his strength and began the long walk to the end of the forest and the walk back to the Great Temple. He just hoped that they could find a boat that could take them their.

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, their won't be many like it as I mostly favour dialogue and story, this was just to demonstrate the fighting skill of Diaz, and don't worry, I intend to make this Fan Fiction very long. And before you think about it, yes the Sith will be making an appearance and the lightsaber battles will be incredible. Just wait and see, believe me you won't be disappointed. Oh and please review, I intend to add a chapter every night but that may not happen. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any related information. I don't own any of the items, names or anything related with Star Wars. I don't own anything even remotely related to Star Wars.**

The trip back to the Temple was uneventful, Diaz had spent most of his time looking through the disks, and also checking his lighsaber. Jaden on the other had only came round when they neared the Temple. The temple was situated under water, one of the only ways to get their was by a boat and then go down an elevator from an oil platform. It was a long trip, but once you reached the Temple it was all worth it.

Diaz stepped out of the elevator and looked around, Jedi of all ages were running around the main hall, some just playing, others running to see how long they could run, and a few just sitting in chairs either reading or attempting to levitate a small ball. It was one of the first lessons the modern Jedi were taught, how to levitate small objects, soon they would get bigger and bigger until a Jedi could move a block of concrete twice his or her size. Diaz continued to walk but said to his Padawan. "Jaden, why don't you get yourself looked at, that bump may have healed a bit, but it still looks like you could use with a trip to the medical centre."

"But Master…"

"No 'buts' Jaden. I will need you I fighting condition, I intend to increase your training, soon I am willing to bet you will be able to stand alone." Diaz continued to walk, and even quickened his pace. Jaden hung back, he knew that even through he could follow his Master to the Council chambers located right in the centre of the temple, he would be much better off going to the medical bay like Diaz had said, plus he might be able to see Sian. She was a Counsellor in training. In training there are 3 different types of training. 1 is a Councillor, these are people who have trained to use the Force, instead of a lightsaber, these normally went to become healers or builders, possibly watchers. The 2nd type is a Guardian, these are the preferred choice for most Jedi because they train to use the Force and the Lightsaber, however they only often train up to grade 8 in each. The 3rd and final type is a Weapons Master. These are the most deadly form of Jedi, these train just in Lightsabers, but can use the force to an extent. They prefer more on using the Force to increase their own attributes, such as being able to move at the speed of a bullet, it allows a Jedi to attack without the enemy even knowing that you have. Or by learning the advanced techniques, the techniques in Lightsabers are Sorruso, Matatizhi, Altaro, Shi-jon- and Vappad, the problem was that these styles often grew from each other, such as Vappad was an enhancement to Shi-jon. Shi-jon was only taught to the Masters, often only the Weapon Masters as well.

As the elevator neared the top Diaz smiled at the thought of why Jaden hung round the med centre so much. Un-like the Jedi in fiction, the Modern Jedi Order did not have such strict rules on attachments such as Marriage, or Love. It was in fact true that many of the Mastiers were married, even Diaz was married. His wife was called Ezri, a beautiful woman, but deadly with a lightsaber, even though she was no weapons master, she could hold her own against any Jedi. Ezri was in fact a Jedi Watchman, but was begin trained in a new form of Jedi, it was to be named a Paladin, such a title would not be possessed for a long time to come, and Diaz hoped it would never be needed. The lift stopped and Diaz stepped out, he was instantly greeted by the fellow Masters of the Council, and then they all sat down and listened to what Diaz had to say.

It took a number of hours for him to relate the details of the mission, but it wasn't that which the council was really concerned, it was the attack, but Diaz continued to go through the mission, he didn't want to miss any information which might be relevant. "..Then I found my Padawn drugged and surrounded by bounty hunters…"

"Master Diaz, forgive me, but you said Bounty hunters. A single group of bounty hunters shouldn't be able to over power a Jedi, especially one being trained by you, I assume that…"

"Master Karlos. I believe that you are saying that my Padawan has not been trained to the level needed, I assure you that is not the case, if…"

"Enough of this!" Diaz looked over to his right, the call had come from the Mastier sitting to his immediate right, the Master's name was Master Corrlan "This is not to rank Padawan Jaden Core. This is to address the on-going threat against the Jedi order. We must address this threat now."

"Master Corrlan, I must admit, I believed that this was just an isolated incident, are you telling me that the attack is not isolated. That it has happened before, if this is the case then why have I just found out."

"Master Diaz…" this came from Mastier Karlos, "…you we out of contact, and I agree with you Master Corrlan, this is not about Padawan Jaden's skills, it is however about the Jedi that have been attacked. I was surprised to find that you were attacked by bounty hunters, because the information that we have collected indicates that the Jedi have been attacked by other Jedi. This we do not understand, unless some fo the fallen have decided to take up arms against us, but this does not explain how they knew where so many of our missions were taking place, and how they have managed to over power 5 Padawan Master teams."

"5 teams have been attacked? How many have returned?"

"None have returned, except for you, we managed to download a recording of an attack in an abandoned research outpost in Antartica." Master Corrlan touched a button on his arm rest, the transparent windows of the Council chamber closed, even though the Temple was beneath the waves, some light still reached the temple, they needed to see this without any distractions.

A small hologram emitter rose from the floor, this was new technology. But is allowed the Jedi Order to view items in much better detail, this was one of the reasons why the chamber has been designed in a circular rotation. The emitter came to life and projected a picture in the middle of the room. All of the Masters sat back except for Diaz, who watched the recording almost as if his life depended on it. The recording showed the outside of a building, it looked like the lobby. A strange sound could be heard in the background, it was impossible for anyone to see what it was, but Diaz knew what it was. It was the sound of a lightsaber cutting through concrete. Then suddenly a window smashed and a Jedi rolled on the snow covered floor, he managed to get up again, but as soon ashe did it could be seen that he had injuries. He was leaning to one side, it seemed that his leg had been injured. Then just as Diaz's eyes began to look around him the attacker followed the Jedi out of the window. Both of the lighstabers locked and Diaz instantly knew what styles they were using. The Jedi was using a basic form of Shi-jon, changing back and forth from Shi-jon to Sourso. Shi-jon is primarily used for attacking, and Sourso builds on the ability to block blasters, a Master of Sourso is able to have his lightsaber move at such as speed that he or she can deflect anything which comes their way. As Diaz watched, he could see that he wasn't watching a lightsaber battle, he was watching a slaughter, except that the attacker was stopping, slowing down in critical places, just enough to keep his opponent alive, and to make him believe that he had gained the upper-hand, only to take it away in a flurry of light. This continued for about a minute, but exentully the attacker moved his lightstaber in such as way which amazed everyone except for Diaz, the attacker was using Shi-jon, a very advanced form of lightsaber combat, but is was sloppy, it some places Diaz could see where he could take the upper hand, but this jedi. Saddly Diaz had to admit to himself, he didn't stand a chance. The attacker moved his lightsaber in an arc which moved so fast that once it caught the Jedi's lightsaber it knocked it away, and then put his right leg forward, turned and in one circular motion sliced the Jedi from his stomach, right through to his back.

Corrlan, now touched a button on his chair and the room lit up once more, the windows opened, but the look of amazement stayed on the Master's faces, the problem was the Diaz recognised those moves, he had taught them to his padawan, and his padawan before him. "After seeing this information I believe that it is time for the Jedi Order to take a break, we have been here for over 2 hours. We all have responsibilities which require our attention." Corrlan said as he rose form his chair. The other Masters followed, expect for Diaz. He just sat their, thought running through his head, he couldn't believe the skill at which the attacker had successfully killed the Jedi, no, not killed the Jedi, anyone trained to use a lightsaber, or a weapon can kill a Jedi, all it requires is luck. That attacker had toyed with the Jedi, and from the look of the way that he did it over and over again, the attacker had enjoyed it.

Diaz rose from his chair and started to walk towards the door to the council chambers, Daiz could sense the change of the other Masters, their had become dark, concerned. If this information reached the outside world, or that this information reached the Knights and Padawan of the Jedi order it would create a panic, fear would spread, chaos would reign. For now Diaz needed to see someone, someone close to him, even though she hadn't been given a seat on the council, he knew that she needed to know. Diaz needed to see his wife, perhaps to warn her, or perhaps to tell her that one of her Padawans good friends had been killed, and she her self had a padawan, her name was Siri. The problem was the Siri was known for having a relationship with a certain Jedi, even though at her level of training it is frowned upon, it didn't change the fact that she was in love with Padawan Eric, the problem was that Padawan Eric was the man that he had just seen fight for his life, and lose. He didn't know how he would explain this to her, he just hoped that she could except it, and that the hate and the anger doesn't turn inwards, that he sees it, and excepts the fact that the person that she loved is now dead. It is the Jedi way.

However as Diaz thought about this, he also knew a question which had just blown over all of his defences, his inner voice had just asked the question which would he feared someday destroy him. It asked _Could You?_ What really shook Diaz, was that even though he was a Jedi Master, one of the best, it had actually been said that he was the Grand Master of the Order, was that he knew the answer to that question, the answer to that question was a simple _No._

**Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, haven't been able to get the time. This chapter is all about the lead up, and an introduction into the Jedi order. Believe me when I say that this fan fiction is going to have a lot of battle scenes, but also a good story. I also ask that you review, at the moment all I know is that people are reading this fan fiction, so please leave a review. I will be attempting to finish the next chapter today, possibly tomorrow, but it may take longer. So again please review.**


End file.
